


Mix and Mess

by xouend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Arasol (background), Clubbing, Dave is a DJ, F/M, Rosemary (background), can you guess who it is, hahahaha, i cant write summaries but bsically dave is a DJ and he gets a new housemate, mature themes but no nsfw, these ships are not the main ones though but they are a thing in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and god, will the people from the moving company PLEASE STOP MAKING SUCH A RACKET?!</p><p> Apparently, somebody is moving in to your sweet little apartment, thanks a lot to your older brother, who owns the place. He said that your 'new housemate' is only going to be here for a year or two for some college thing. Hopefully this newcomer will be decent enough to stay the fuck away from your stuff.</p><p>Or who knows. Maybe you and this new housemate of yours could become friends. Really, really good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix and Mess

Your name is Dave Strider and god will the people from the moving company PLEASE STOP MAKING SUCH A RACKET.

A headache rings through your head. Last night's gig was.... pretty wild. These assholes sure aren't helping your pain at all. Apparently somebody is moving in to your sweet little apartment, thanks a lot to your older brother, who owns the place. He said that your 'new housemate' (who ALSO happens to be one of his internet pals) is only going to be here for a year or two for some college thing. Hopefully this newcomer will be decent enough to stay the fuck away from your stuff.

''When's this mystery kid coming?'' You ask Dirk as you throw him a can of Cola.

''Tomorrow.'' He replies, expertly popping the can. He nods at you through his dumb pointy anime shades, a parallel to your aviators, and smirks.

''What?'' You raise an eyebrow and lean on the wall.

''It's going to be hilarious to watch you share an apartment.''

''Why?'' You fold your arms. He holds two fingers up for a pause and takes a huge swig of his Cola.

''Because,'' He wipes his mouth with a gloved hand. ''Dave Strider doesn't usually share stuff.''

''So untrue.'' You retort. Dirk just gives you a look. You roll your eyes, even if he can't see them.

''Whoever he is, he better not wreck my stuff.'' You mutter.

''Whatever, lil bro,'' Dirk says. ''I gotta head out now. Don't drink too much tonight.''

''I don't drink when I'm playing.'' You lie as he nods his head and leaves the house. The moving company people scatter out shortly after him. Thank god they're done. You lock the door and walk past the hall, trying your best not to peep at your new housemate's shit. You're too cool for that. But you do note a name tag with the initials J.H on it. Weird.

You switch off the lights in your room and lay on the bed. You slip your iPhone out of your pocket and look at the time. 2 pm. There's still some time for a nap, great. You quickly set your alarm and toss your phone along with your shades aside. Your eyes shut and everything turns dark, drifting away with the low hum of your air conditioning, slowly dissipating.... and double rainbows all the way.....

Wait a minute.

Double rainbow?

You sit up and glare at the incoming call. Your ringtone is for ironic purposes, duh.

Goddammit she-witch.

''Thanks for calling, Lalonde, just when I was about to head to dream FUCKING land,'' You burst as you pick up the call.

''Good afternoon to you too, brother.'' She replies curtly.

''Ugh.''

''I wouldn't call you at this time of the day, but there is something you should know.''

''What?'' You grunt, flopping back down on your bed.

''Karkat's coming over to town next week,'' She explains. ''He just graduated, and Kanaya and I were thinking of throwing him a party.''

''That's great,'' You reply. Good for Karkat. He is one of your best bros and you're proud of him. ''So I'm guessing you want me to rent the club for the night? As one of ma' favours?''

 

''Indeed. Talk to you soon, I need to deal with something.'' Before she hangs up, there is a sound of a crashing thing... maybe a plate? Who knows, who cares. Sleep comes over you when you drop your phone to your bedside table.

-

 

 

Holy shit. You're late for work.

This is just bullshit. You swear that your Ice ice baby alarm would have woken you up. Maybe next time you should try How Do I Live. That song is so unironically shitty that you'd wake up to turn it off. This reminds you of the over used internet joke that a person in a coma woke up after their nurse turned the radio on and Justin Bieber's song was playing, so that they could stop it. Ha ha ha.

It's not funny at all, actually, because you are still fucking late for work.

''Yea, Meenah, I'm gonna be a lil' late,'' You say into your phone, on speaker, as you dash into the bathroom to clean yourself up. You twist the knob of the faucet and wash your face.

''Late?'' Meenah sneers. ''What the fuck, Strider?''

''Traffic jam.'' You reply quickly, brushing your hair.

''I just heard water running, Dave.'' She snarks. Sigh. Meenah, the person in charge of the entertainments of the club, was sure hard to get by.

''Okay, so I overslept, but can you blame me?''

''Yes. Just get your ass over here asap.'' She says and then hangs up. You strip your clothes off and change into something more suitable for the club. Black T-Shirt, skinny jeans, a red jacket over. You polish your shades while you snatch your car keys and your phone along with your backpack, and quickly rush out of your apartment.

When you're driving your Mercedes to the main road, the place is barely moving, congested like your stomach after a buffet at Kiddie Planet. Fucking traffic jam, go fuck itself. You send a snapchat of the horrific jam to Meenah, and she sends you an image of her flipping the bird. You scoff.

Once you get there, you park your car in the VIP section and dash over to the backdoor. The security nods at you and lets you in with ease. You throw your backpack on the couch, then dig out for some stuff. Meenah walks past you and rolls her eyes.

''I got Sollux to fill in for you for a while. He's just randomly putting your old saved remixes on the speaker. But the crowd wants live, so you're on in 5 minutes.''

''Got it.'' You reply, walking out of the room and enter the backstage room. You wave a hand at Sollux Captor, who was sitting at the DJ booth, using his phone. He looks up at you from his 3D glasses and leaves the spot. The remix ends at the moment you reach the booth. The crowd stares up at you expectantly, as the silence grows with the exception of the drunk guy at the bar rambling. You plug your laptop to the set and fire up your programs and files.

 

''Sober and drunk,'' You say, putting on your headphones. ''Prepare to dance your ass off.''

 

You start playing your jam and the crowd starts moving to the beat. You've picked something with a steady tempo to get them started again. Your distorted version of 'What Now' was played especially for Sollux. He won't admit it, but he loves that overplayed mainstream song.

 

After a while, your instincts kick in and you watch the crowd groove to the beat. The lights flash around, iluminating squinted faces. Out of the crowd, there's a girl with long, dark hair just standing awkwardly at the center. She looks a bit lost and out of place. She doesn't look like a usual party-goer. She even wears a pair Harry Potter-esque glasses. Her gaze is focused on the floor and you feel like you should go try to talk to her after your shift if she hasn't left yet. She also looks really cute in that white dress, laced with bright green stars around the edges. Something about her just grabs your attention... like a goddess from an old dream....

 

An hour later, you let a playlist replace you. There is going to be this intern DJ taking your place after that.

''C'mere chump.'' Meenah calls as you take a swig of water. You hold the glass firmly in your hand as you walk over to her.

''What's up?'' You ask.

''Ya need to take this oppur-tuna-ty to meet the intern before he goes up.''

''Hi Dave!'' You cock your head at the intern.

''John?''

''You two know each other?'' Meenah says and crosses her arms, amused. You and John fist bump.

''I didn't think you were into the DJ kinda scene.'' You say, giving your childhood best friend a look. Egbert's grown stockier. You haven't seen him in like 10 years. He still looks as nerdy as ever, with his rectangular specs and dark blue eyes.

''Well, I'm trying to expand my genres,'' He explains. ''I've been interning at all sorts of gigs in the past year, trying to get a good line up for my cv when I enter Berklee's.''

''Oh you're going to advance your studies?''

 

''Yea.'' He says, chipper.

''He's gonna be here for 3 weeks,'' Meenah interjects. ''Love the reunion and shit but he's got a thing to do.''

She pushes John off to the technical department and John waves at you. Maybe the both of you can catch up. But right now you wouldn't mind catching up with a good drink. You stalk off to the bar, taking a seat on the cushion-y bar stool. The bartender brings you your usual. You lean back a bit and notice the person sitting next to you. It's the round specs girl you saw in the crowd. She turns her head over to you and holy shit. She's cute.

''Hi.'' She says brightly, extending a palm. You shake it, nodding your head.

''You were fantastic up there.'' She gushes, bright green eyes catching your attention.

''Um, thanks.'' What the hell. Did you just say 'um'? Silence grows between the both of you.

''So what brings a pretty lady like you over here tonight?'' You ask, signalling the bartender for another glass. ''No offense, but you don't seem like the clubbing type.''

''I dunno,'' She admits. ''I'm new in town and I just wanted to get a glimpse of the nightlife here.''

''A newcomer, huh?'' You say, allowing her a small smirk. You swear she goes pink.

''Um, yea.''

''Well, drinks are on me.'' You reply.

The bartender hands you both your drinks. You tell him to put it in your tab, since you work here. Meenah would have it deducted out of your salary. 

The both of you clink glasses and wow her eyes are such a beautiful green you might even get poetic about it. But you won't. Geez, you're not even trying to get in her pants (or skirt, in this matter) because you're not some sleazy douchebag who picks up girls at the bar. The number of one night stands you've ever had won't even exit the numbers of the fingers you have on your right hand. 

The girl runs a hand through her long, flowing, dark hair. 

''Bottoms up!''

The both of you end up half drunk, sharing anecdotes and embarrassing stories. This lady is really cool. Apparently she's studying in a university nearby and was interested in botany and nuclear science.

'You live nearby?'' You ask. She bites her lip and you notice her hesitance before she lets out a bucktoothed grin. So cute.

''Nah!''

She takes another swig of her drink, face red all over. You chuckle.

''Thanks for the drinks, DJ Strider.'' She says, giggling along. She's visibly more relaxed under the influence of alcohol. The world's deadliest icebreaker.

''Just call me Dave.'' 

''Okay, Dave!''

''Hey, whash your name?'' You manage to say out. To hell you've never drank this much outside the VIP zone before.

''Ja-yyyyyyyyyyy'' She trails off and lurches forward, gross stuff coming out of her mouth. You clumsily pull her hair backwards so it won't get ruined by her vomit.

''Les get shuuu cleaned up.'' You drawl and put an arm over her, bringing her to the back. Meenah yells angrily at the puke on the floor, but you don't really give a flying fuck. Did she always have 4 rat tails? Oh god you're hallucinating.

 

You gently place Jay (at least that's what you assume is her name) (it could be fake) (she vomited halfway saying her name) down on the couch of the rec room and then stumble around for towels.You manage to find some in the bathroom and grab a bottle of water while you're at it. You wander back to Jay, mind starting to get a little tippy. When you reach back to her, you plop yourself beside Jay, who is curling in a fetal position, and carelessly wipe the corner of her lips, fingers trembling. You do this roughly because you're just about as drunk as a pricky 20 year old who just got dumped by his girlfriend because she found out he was a fucking Brony.

 

Her eyes are hazy and half lidded and holy fuck they're so mesmerizing. At this point your faces are so close that your shades are almost slipping off your face. You can feel her hands grazing your back and her lips, her soft, pink lips start to pucker and you lean in and-

fuck.

No you are not going to kiss a lady while she's drunk. She seems to notice your pause but before any of you can do anything, you are being shoved off the couch.

''Fuck, Dave,'' Meenah grunts, shooing you away. ''Did you drink so much? You fuckhead.''

''MMMMMMM.''

''Hell minNAW are you going to pass out on this couch and make out with this gill over here,'' Fucking fish puns. ''You wanna go round sleeping with chicks, don't do it here!''

''MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM'' You reply. You hoist Jay up and the both of you stagger out of the club, your car keys in your hands.

''Where ya live?'' You ask Jay and help her in the car.

''Nahhhhh.'' She drawls back.

''Then we go to nah.'' You shouldn't be driving when you're this drunk plus you have a passenger too. But you drive anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> No I do not plan on updating this anytime soon hahaha


End file.
